


A Little Wine for thy Heart's Sake [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Iron Man 2, Tony meets Nanny Og at a bar, instead of Nick Fury at a donut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Wine for thy Heart's Sake [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Little Wine for thy Heart's Sake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910042) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## A Little Wine for Thy Heart's Sake 

  


**Author:** AnonEhouse  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Discworld/Iron Man  
  
**Pairing:** Gen  
  
**Rating:** General  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** In Iron Man 2, Tony meets Nanny Og at a bar, instead of Nick Fury at a donut.  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3910042) | **Wordcount:** 1499  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/A%20Little%20Wine%20for%20thy%20Heart's%20Sake%20.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 12:36  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
